


Office

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd thinks Allan could use a little break from office work.





	

Working in the Gunpla Academy was nothing to Allan by now. He'd worked here before the current Meijin Kawaguchi had joined PPSE - now Yajima - and he had gotten used to his new position as well. The Second Meijin had been quite strict running the place back in the day, but the Third didn't work in the Academy as much, tending to be busy with other duties, mostly PR. As such, he didn't have time for the Academy, but Allan didn't mind if he had to do more of the Academy work to make up for that. It was what they were both happy to be doing, and even with Kawaguchi out most of the time, they saw each other at home enough.

It did still mean Allan found himself pleasantly surprised as someone knocked lightly on his door then entered, taking the sunglasses off as he stepped in. "Allan?" Meijin Kawaguchi the Third asked. "Ah, you're in. Good, saves me the trouble of having to find you."

"Meijin," Allan greeted him with a smile. "What brings you here today? I didn't think your schedule had anything Academy related in it," he added thoughtfully. He was quite aware of the Meijin's schedule after all, and if he remembered correctly, there had been a couple of gunpla lessons this morning. Right now, there was a bit of free time, and a business meeting later in the afternoon. Neither involved the Academy, though, as far as he remembered.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Kawaguchi explained as he turned to close the door behind him. "I just happened to pass by this side of town. I have that meeting later today, and to get there I have to pass by nearly here, so I figured I'd use the opportunity to stop by and bother you." He walked closer and sat on the edge of Allan's desk, leaning a little closer. He smirked then caught Allan by the tie and pulled him closer for a quick kiss. "You could take a little break at times too, maybe?"

Allan smiled. "Tatsuya," he whispered, falling back to Kawaguchi's real first name to make a point. "This is my office. We're supposed to be all professional here. Besides, this used to belong to the Second Meijin. You really want to start something here?"

Kawaguchi pulled away and grinned. "Would it be the first time something happens around the Academy?" Allan rolled his eyes at that, though he couldn't exactly deny it. "Or in your office for that matter..." Kawaguchi trailed off and shrugged. "Professional, indeed. _Chief_ Adams."

"You don't have to call me that, even here," Allan pointed out. "We live to serve the Meijin, and titles don't matter when it comes to that. Only skill in building gunpla, and fighting in Gunpla Battles does. And Meijin exists to be the best, the goal all builders and fighters should go after."

"Mm-hmm," Kawaguchi muttered in agreement then smirked and reached out to play with Allan's tie again, drawing it through his fingers. "Though as for that serving part..." He pulled Allan in and leaned to kiss him again.

The phone rang right then, and Kawaguchi broke the kiss instantly. Allan gave him a defeated look then moved away and answered the call. "Yes, Adams speaking. Ah? I see, good! If you'll just..." He trailed off and listened to the person on the other end of the call for a moment, and Kawaguchi composed himself, appearing as cool as ever, like he hadn't just gotten rudely interrupted. "Yes, sounds great. If you could call Howard and schedule the..." Allan picked up his calendar and flipped to the next page. "Tuesday next week, just let me know on the exact time later… Yeah, that's good. Later then!"

With the call finished, Allan put his calendar away, and Kawaguchi cleared his throat. "Seems you're pretty busy here," he noted with a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Perhaps it's better if I go for now. See you tonight?"

He shifted to stand up but froze as he felt Allan's hand on his. "Don't go just yet?" Allan whispered with a smile. "Now that you're already here. Perhaps I could take a tiny bit of a break after all."

Leaning back over the table, Kawaguchi moved in to press another kiss on Allan's lips. "Are you certain about that?" He said quietly. "If you ask me to stay, your office might get some of that use you weren't planning for." Allan chuckled a little but responded to the kiss, and Kawaguchi grinned. "...By the way, I locked the door when I came in."

"I figured as much," Allan replied, reached for the phone and pressed the mute button on it right when Kawaguchi climbed over the table and settled onto his lap. "At least a half an hour break," he stated as his tie came off.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thingy I started writing months ago, then decided stuff needed to be changed, left it for a good while, then finished later. Originally written because I wanted to use that line where Allan asks Tatsuya to stay somewhere.


End file.
